


Tied Down

by hollowers



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of accidental character studying on Simon I think, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Markus, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, I'll learn how to tag later, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Markus has a dick now, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, no beta we die like men, reducing markus to a moaning mess is one of Simon's favorite pastimes apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowers/pseuds/hollowers
Summary: "They’d decided to get him a penis as well, in addition to a new, experimental sensitivity pack."





	Tied Down

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to Jaymes Young - Tied Down while writing this

”Simon” Markus gasped, voice breathless, face twisted with pleasure as Simon ran his fingers along his member, tantalizingly slow. This was the first time they’d used it, every sensation new and unfamiliar to Markus. They’d decided to get him a penis as well, in addition to a new, experimental sensitivity pack.

He hummed, and continued trailing his hand up and down at a leisurely pace, Markus driven mad by the sensation, unable to speed him up. His hands were tied above his head, wrists bound by a silky ribbon. Simon remembered his surprise when the other had asked, uncharacteristic of him to start such discussions head on. The experience was proving highly profitable for both of them though, and Simon was glad he was more open about his preferences these days.

The android was fully erect, the foreplay having gone on for quite long now. Simon would never get enough of it, of seeing Markus like this. He trusted him so fully, willingly letting Simon take control, to let himself be vulnerable before him, and Simon felt his chest swell at the thought.

He loved exploring Markus, every toned muscle, every freckle along his back, shoulders, neck. He lived for seeing the little changes in Markus’ expression, when he did something the other particularly liked, or discovered what to avoid doing in the future, learning to know the other’s body like the back of his hand.

He moved his fingers lower, letting them tail along the v-line of his partner’s hips, a shudder running through the tense body beneath his palms. He kept the pressure light, fingertips only a whisper of a touch. What made the encounter interesting was that Markus had no idea what to expect, unused to the intensity and responsiveness of his new upgrades.

Simon smirked, lowering himself down, and let his breath ghost over the tip, before running his tongue along the underside. He could hear a sound akin to a mewl escape his lover’s lips, hips struggling to buck up against his hands, firmly keeping them in place.

He noticed Markus flex his arms, fingers twitching, struggling against the binds, instinctively reaching out to touch, to hold onto anything to keep him in the moment. With his thumbs he drew a few soothing circles around his hipbones, taking the member all the way into his throat, repeating the motion. Not having a gag reflex was one of the many perks of being an android.

He pulled his mouth off Markus, gaining an offended whine in return, his lips graced with a slight frown. The sight would have made him chuckle, but he was too breathless, getting too overwhelmed himself to attempt the sound. He ran his palms along Markus’ sides, tapping his fingers against the toned, artificial, but realistic feeling flesh. They traveled upwards, reaching his nipples, pinching them lightly. At this he heard a sharp gasp, and Simon wondered how many different sounds, reactions and words he could pull from him before he reached his release. 

To him, seeing and giving his partners pleasure had always been the best part about sex. He liked to adapt to his partners’ needs, and enjoyed fulfilling them, in any way he could.

He raised his other hand to place two fingers on Markus’ bottom lip, and the android grinned, knowing full well what it meant, opening his mouth obediently in response. Simon watched in fascination as his tongue started twirling around them, coating them with lubricant. The sight made heat pool in his lower parts, and he wondered if he’d overestimated his own threshold. His neglected dick was fully erect as well, and briefly he thought he might come untouched, before turning his own sensitivity lower by 13%, to help prolong the experience.

Eventually he decided his fingers were slick enough, and pressed two to Markus’ entrance, pushing in swiftly. He wanted to move his fingers faster, an idea Markus would most definitely agree with, but kept the pace steady, determined to draw it out as long as he could, a bit selfishly, if he was being honest. He knew the other liked to be teased, but everyone had their limits, and he didn’t want to cross over his.

He withdrew the fingers after scissoring them for the final time, Markus’ self lubrication function handily making him ready at a moment’s notice, a bit of lubricant following his fingers to the sheets. His partner's eyes were tightly shut, mouth ajar, legs open, for him to press wider and settle between.

He decided to do exactly that, throbbing almost painful between his legs, and rolled his hips once, burying himself to the hilt, his partner letting out a loud, beautiful moan. He wanted to capture this moment, to have it embedded into his memory just as it was, unplaced feelings filling his chest.

He wondered if that’s what Markus felt like when he stopped to admire a particularly photogenic view, or a color scheme was just right. For a moment, he felt like he was an artist, and Markus was his masterpiece; coming undone and delirious with pleasure, all by his hand. He was too far gone to say anything comprehensible, but to Simon every sound leaving his lips was telling him he was doing this right, that Markus was enjoying himself, despite forgoing banter for now.

He started moving, hands braced on his lover’s hips, and if the skin had been any softer he was sure he’d be leaving bruises. And Markus gasped out his name, the word tumbling from his lips over and over again like a mantra, in tandem with his thrusts.

Simon was sure Markus was going to be the end of him, sooner or later.

He could see Markus’ fingers twitching violently, and decided to have mercy on him, tugging at the soft rope, freeing his wrists, which immediately wrapped around his shoulders, nails digging into his back in the most delicious of ways, making him moan loudly, all the different sensations clouding his mind. He knew he wouldn’t last long like this, and knew Markus was in the same predicament. The thought of connecting with him flashed in his mind, but he decided not to, figuring any more pleasure would be too intense, probably literally make him black out.

He felt Markus bury his fingers in his hair, crash their mouths together, more teeth and tongue than anything else. He heard him mutter out pleas, faster, harder, swallowing the words as he complied. Markus had his legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him back in feverishly, unwilling to let him stray too far.

He picked up the pace, knowing Markus usually liked it rougher, and pressed his teeth into the other’s neck, wishing he could leave marks, selfishly wanting to prove that he’d had him. Prove it to no one in particular, or maybe to North, who’d also been with Markus in the past, or maybe just to himself, to remind himself this wasn’t just some wishful dream.

He took hold of Markus’ member, and started pumping it in rhythm with his movements. His partner opened his eyes, only a small sliver of the irises visible, gaze unfocused and wild. Gorgeous. Simon connected their lips, pouring every feeling he had into the kiss, knowing Markus was close, and with a final rasp of his name, he came, a violent shudder running through his entire body.

The blond fucked him through it, gazing at the blissed out expression on his lover’s face, before feeling his own release bloom in his artificial veins, traveling through every sensor in his body. He almost blacked out then and there, trying to find purchase to hold on to.  
He waited still for a few moments, before opening his eyes, examining the face of his partner.

Markus was gazing up at him, eyes half-lidded. He was smiling dazedly, and Simon felt his own expression mimic it. He let his forehead rest against Markus’, and after a while rolled over to lie beside him, feeling his systems stabilize.  
He was an older model, unfit for the newer upgrades, like the one Markus had bought, and considered getting a full system upgrade for himself, so they could connect, even in during these more intense, intimate moments. He placed his hand into Markus’ own, wordlessly asking what he thought, connection forming automatically whenever their hands were in close proximity, another sign of their close bond.

Markus just shrugged halfheartedly, ”If you want to.” flowing through the link, and Simon decided he’d think about it later, for now rolling back over to rest his head in the crook of Markus’ neck, against the spot he’d placed a mark over in his mind.  
”You’re mine.” he sent, hearing the other’s breath hitch, fingers squeezing just a little bit tighter, ”And I’m yours.”  
”I’m yours, and you’re mine.” came the answering echo, and he felt Markus turn his weary head, meeting his lips; a promise he would hold dear for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> akssjdsjan ListeN I know the ending is cheesy and awful but... I need there to be aftercare ok just let me LIVE--
> 
> Anyway, kudos and especially comments are appreciated!  
> If you want you can contact me, you can via Tumblr, it's Vaellusvitutus. (Give me writing ideas! Or scream about anything, really.)


End file.
